S H A T T E R E D
by Amberwish
Summary: Kiryu Uzumaki has been given a mission since birth, to protect the remaining Uzumaki clan. Kiryu desperately wants to join humanity, but she is only a protector, and sworn her self that no matter what she would not interfere. What will happen when she gets that chance? And has captured the interest of a certain silver haired boy. KakashixOC Slow Burner.


Shattered

* * *

><p>-Kiryu Uzumaki has been given a mission since birth, to protect the remaining Uzumaki clan. Kiryu desperately wants to join humanity, but she is only a protector, and sworn her self that no matter what she would not interfere. What will happen when she gets that chance? And has captured the interest of a certain silver haired boy. KakashixOC Slow Burner.<p>

Prologue…

Red wisps of hair framed the rounded, newborn baby's face. The man quickly unsealed the clay jar in the grassy clearing. A massive red dragon with golden eyes roared muscles ripping underneath hard, crystalline, scales. Barbed tail lashing out with the intent to kill, it roared ferociously, as the woman wrapped him in thick chakra chains. The man's hands, flashing through what seemed millions of signs, until he spoke quickly "UZUMAKI 10 POINT BEAST SEALING". The newborn baby's back arched, as it screamed, a horrible crippling scream. Opening her unclear, pain hazed, green eyes, and looking up at the impassive stare, of onyx eyes. The Mother looked down unemotionally, slightly out of breath, passing the child to the green eyed male besides her, who was panting with chakra depletion. He did not look at the baby anymore fondly, as the mother, but nodded silently placing the child in the cradle next to him. The man and the woman's eyes met.

"Her name?" the man spoke first, when he had regained his breath.

"Kiryu" the woman replied shortly, in a clipped tone.

"Hisaki, don't you thin-" He started his face was pale now, pale lips drawn into a disapproving thin line.

"No, Michi" The woman, Hisaki, spoke. "Her name will be Kiryu, demon dragon, it is who she is" Hisaki looked up at Michi speaking with finality "If she is to protect Kushina-dono then she will have no need for one" Michi nodded stiffly.

**_~Three Years Later~_**

Kiryu stood, balancing on a tread bare string; as she went through her katana's. Swiftly going through her stances. She became one with the wind, her affinity. Her white gown flapped silently around her, paying no mind to the chakra signal that approached quickly.

"Kiryu" Michi spoke, his tone sharp. Eyes looking disapprovingly at her katana, "You need to sharpen your katana" motioning the sleek black blade in Kiryu's possession. Nodding Kiryu flipped off the string, landing in the meadow without a sound. Crouching, with a bow, she lowered her eyes to the ground, submissively.

"Yes Outo-sama, anything else?" her voice was quiet and carried on the wind, much like her mother. Michi turned away hand flicking, dismissively.

Kiryu stood slowly, so not to alarm Michi, he _is_ a ninja after all. A microscopic smile slowly working it's way on her face. She quickly turned on her heel and walked to her tool set.

~At the house~

Michi walked over to Hisaki, warping his arms around her waist, and propping a chin on her shoulder. "She's almost finished her training you know…" he trailed off, eyes sad, overtime the couple had grown attached to their daughter. Deep down they both knew they would have to let her go. His bright green eyes turned to Kiryu; her form was bent over her katana. Long flaming red hair obscured their view of her face, but her nimble fingers that swiped across the katana were visible. Her figure was muscular, and lean. All the baby fat was gone from her face. She trained day after day to ensure her mother's niece was safe. Her cousin. "Hisaki…" he whispered a frown marring his face. "It's almost time". He felt her body slump in defeat, nodding her head. Hisaki left her husband in the kitchen, brushing off her hands on her blue kimono; she walked to the flourished hill Kiryu sat on.

"Kiryu" She spoke softly, her voice traveling in the winds. Kiryu turned her head towards Hisaki. Her fathers green eyes creased into a silent smile, red lips curving up slightly.

"Good morning Okaa-sama" Kiryu's lilted voice, reached Hisaki's ears. Kiryu's eyes snapped open in a second, "Foreign chakra 70 miles out, moving rapidly towards us, 6.9, 6.8…"

"Kiryu! Get dressed and bring what you need code #4" Hisaki sushined to the house. Her hard eyes was all Michi needed, he ran up the wooden stairs, Hisaki following on his heels. Grabbing their respectful tanto's, and fleeing down the stairs, Hisaki and Michi ran to the trees, and towards the army chakra signals. They would protect Kiryu, at all costs.

~Kiryu~

I rushed to gather my bag; it held everything I held dear, and needed. I drifted to Okaa-sama's and Outo-sama's room, to find that their bags were still there. Grabbing them I made a break for their chakra signals hoping, praying they would be ok. Tears stung my eyes as I ran, faster then I ever had. The resistance seals were empty and in a millisecond I was next to Okaa-sama. Just in time to see her impaled with a sword. She slid off it with a _SHHHLIINKK _the blade was coated with blood. My vision turned red, and then black, I saw nothing more.

**_-LIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!-_**

I woke up, my skull pounding, I stood up, my body coated with blood, and I looked around me. This was not the first time I had seen it. But it scared me, because I had lost control. I heard ragged breathing and rushed to my Outo-sama's side. His green eyes were glazed. A hand was held to his chest, blood flowing from between his red fingers. He was lying in a pile of blood, dark and crimson. It stained my hair and kimono as I bend at his side. "Daddy!" I cried. His eyes drifted to my face, a small-bloodied smile came across his face, red dribbling down onto his chin. "Remember the mission, we love you Kir-"His hoarse voice was downed out by hacking coughs. Tears streamed down my face mixing with crimson. My small bloody hands reached for his other hand and held it. Deep into the night is when his breaths finally came into a shuddering halt. I only had one porpoise, to protect Kushina-dono, and protect all she cares for, all her dreams, so she does not suffer the same fate as me. Grabbing our bags I sealed the two others and stuffed them in my backpack. I carried Outo-sama to Okaa-samma. Their bodys lay side by side. Tears dripped of my face as I bowed my head down to my parents. Sliding my mother's scarf over my nose, their rings hung on a chain around my neck. My fathers dragon mask sliding onto my face, I flicked my hood over my hair. Turning I left not before burning all of their bodys and the house with a fire jutsu. Best not leave evidence, my eyes blank I refilled my resistance seals and sushined to the nearest town. In a year I would return to Kohona and protect Kushina-dono

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction! Remember, Review = Love! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! (Please no flames)

Question of the day: What is your favorite song?

I have a lot a favorite songs although at this moment 'Sweet Dreams' is stuck in my head.

Rate it, Love it, Review it!

-Kaida


End file.
